


Those Four Words

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan is a drama queen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food mention, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phanfiction, Phil is patient but also a little shit, Swearing, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: Дэн тут же давится и начинает кашлять, и следующие добрые пять минут Фил услужливо гладит его по спине, пока тот выплевывает кусочки хлопьев. Когда его легким, наконец, больше ничего не угрожает, он разворачивается и прожигает Фила взглядом.- Ты гребаный кусок идиота! – восклицает он.- Это значит «нет»? – чересчур спокойно спрашивает Фил.





	Those Four Words

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Those Four Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446741) by [blueberryphancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryphancakes/pseuds/blueberryphancakes). 



\- Эй.

Дэн не собирается отводить взгляда от экрана, где идет очередной эпизод мультсериала "Вселенная Стивена", и слушает своего парня вполуха. Фил использует этот свой голос для «идей», и поскольку сейчас едва десять часов утра, а этой ночью Дэн нервно расхаживал по гостиной примерно до пяти часов, то у него нет ни энергии, ни желания, чтобы обратить внимание на что-то более серьезное, чем мультик. Он отправляет в рот очередную ложку с хлопьями и надеется, что речь Фила будет максимально короткой.

Так и есть.

\- Ты выйдешь за меня? – говорит Фил тем же самым тоном голоса, которым на прошлой неделе предложил сходить поиграть в мини-гольф в разгаре типичного лондонского ливня.

Дэн тут же давится и начинает кашлять, и следующие добрые пять минут Фил услужливо гладит его по спине, пока тот выплевывает кусочки Crunchy Nut. Когда его легким, наконец, больше ничего не угрожает, он разворачивается и прожигает Фила взглядом.

\- Ты гребаный кусок идиота! – восклицает он.

\- Это значит «нет»? – чересчур спокойно спрашивает Фил.

\- Ты слышал меня этой ночью, да? – Дэн с обвиняющим видом тычет указательным пальцем в Лестера. – Ты слышал, как я репетировал свою речь и решил меня опередить. Вот ты козлина!

Фил выставляет перед собой руки в защитном жесте.

\- Я просто захотел перекусить ночью. Вообще-то, ты должен быть мне благодарен за то, какой я внимательный и заботливый, потому что подумал о тебе и не забыл оставить хлопьев на завтрак. Я мог съесть их все.

\- О, то есть мне на этом надо сосредоточиться? А я такой идиот, думал, мне нужно сосредоточиться на том факте, что ты только что, блять, сделал мне предложение и это важнее чертовых хлопьев, - Дэн встает с дивана, злобно скрещивает руки на груди и уходит в спальню, полностью забивая на раздающиеся за спиной голоса из телевизора.

Фил следует за ним, не отступая ни на шаг.

\- Да ладно тебе, Дэн, мы говорили о свадьбе с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось двадцать два. Неужели это такое большое дело?

\- Да! – Дэн так резко разворачивается, что чуть не врезается в Фила. – Есть просто охренительная разница между «говорить о свадьбе» и «планировать свадьбу».

Фил склоняет голову набок, он выглядит сбитым с толку.

\- Ой, да пошел ты, - бормочет Дэн прежде, чем завалиться на кровать.

\- Но… это моя комната.

\- Отвяжись, - повторяет Дэн голосом, приглушенным из-за подушки, которая оказывается слишком мягкой и приятно пахнущей, чтобы быть его собственной. С опозданием и невероятной досадой он понимает, что это действительно подушка Фила.

Матрас под ним прогибается, и он сопротивляется импульсу сбежать отсюда – пусть Фил подавится своей комнатой. Но потом он думает, что этот говнюк не заслуживает и метра пустого пространства. Сволочь, ворующая предложение руки и сердца.

\- Скажи мне, почему ты так расстроен, - говорит Фил.

Дэн стонет и переворачивается на спину. Он перехватывает взгляд Фила, который выглядит слишком влюбленным для человека, которого только что отвергли. Дэн действительно старается не растерять весь свой гнев, но спустя минуту напряженной тишины, он просто подтягивает к груди подушку и крепко обнимает ее. Его глаза прикованы к сине-зеленому покрывалу, когда он ворчит:

\- Я сам хотел сделать предложение.

\- Я знаю, - мягко произносит Фил.

Гнев Дэна моментально возвращается в своем полном объеме.

\- Тогда почему ты не дал мне этого сделать?

\- Во-первых, я устал ждать, - Фил пожимает плечами. – Во-вторых, - что самое главное, - я устал видеть тебя таким напряженным из-за всего этого.

Рот Дэна медленно открывается.

\- Какого черта, Фил? Как давно ты знаешь?

\- С августа… - с виноватым видом произносит Фил, - …две тысячи четырнадцатого года.

Дэн просто молча и пораженно пялится на него.

\- Я не могу спать, когда голодный, поэтому часто ем по ночам, ты же знаешь! – быстро продолжает Фил, пытаясь оправдаться. – А еще у нас кровать скрипит, поэтому когда ты встаешь, я всегда просыпаюсь.

Никакого ответа.

\- Мне правда жаль, - Фил опускает голову и смотрит на него через упавшую на глаза челку, и, конечно же, это совсем не выглядит ужасно очаровательно. – Если честно, я думал, ты знал, что я знаю.

Эти слова вырывают Дэна из транса.

\- Конечно, я не знал, что ты знаешь! - говорит он. – Зачем, по-твоему, я бы продолжал репетировать речь почти каждую чертову ночь, если бы знал все это?

\- О, - Фил удивленно округляет глаза, словно эта идея действительно никогда не приходила к нему в голову. – Эм…

Дэн приподнимает бровь в немом вопросе.

\- Упс? – неубедительно заканчивает Фил.

\- Вот именно – _упс_.

\- Но ведь еще не поздно! – вдруг восклицает Лестер. – Просто сделай мне предложение сейчас.

\- Я не могу сделать тебе предложение после того, как ты мне его уже сделал. Это не так работает.

\- Почему нет?

Вопрос Фила звучит так искренне, что Дэн ненадолго подвисает. Он изо всех сил пытается придумать серьезный повод для отказа, но в итоге только обреченно вздыхает.

\- Я вроде как цветы планировал.

Фил с задумчивым видом прикладывает палец к губам, а потом вдруг вскакивает с кровати. Он собирает в охапку каждое комнатное растение, которое может найти в спальне, – два кактуса, алоэ вера и что-то, что выглядит не совсем здоровым, чтобы определить его название – а потом усаживается на пол, расставляя горшочки вокруг себя. 

\- Что еще?

Дэн очень старается сохранять непреклонность, но один уголок его губ против воли слегка приподнимается.

\- Еще я собирался пригласить тебя на ужин.

\- Ну, с этим вообще нет проблем. Мы только что позавтракали, так что технически мы сыты, это почти то же самое. Еще?

\- Еще я собирался привести себя в божеский вид, чтобы нормально выглядеть… - говорит Дэн, проводя ладонью по грязным кудрям, которые даже от простого движения руки зачесываются назад, открывая лоб. Другой рукой он дергает за подол своей старой помятой футболки.

После этих слов Фил поднимается с пола и, садясь обратно на кровать, обхватывает запястья Дэна и отводит его руки от него.

\- Ты потрясающе выглядишь, - говорит он таким искренним тоном, что Дэн невольно краснеет. – Что-нибудь еще?

\- Ладно, в заключении я собирался произнести свою длинную речь, но видимо ты слышал ее уже миллион раз.

\- Я хочу услышать снова.

\- Нет, не хочешь.

\- Хочу.

Дэн награждает его укоризненным взглядом.

\- Пожалуйста?

Парень продолжает дуться максимально долго и в итоге выдерживает аж четыре колоссальных секунды прежде, чем громко и раздраженно вздохнуть и позволить словам литься бесконтрольным потоком:

\- В самом начале я собирался спросить, помнишь ли ты, как мы однажды болтали по скайпу, еще до первой встречи, и я уснул, пока ты что-то там говорил, а когда я проснулся, ты все еще был на связи.

\- Я помню, - произносит Фил.

Дэн игнорирует его.

\- И еще я собирался сказать, о том, чего ты тогда знать не мог – хотя, конечно же, ты все знал, от тебя невозможно ничего скрыть, но был тогда один момент, когда я понял, что хочу, чтобы ты всегда был в моей жизни, до самых последних дней. Тогда я еще не думал ни о свадьбе, ни о том, чтобы встречаться с тобой. Я просто знал, что хочу быть с тобой, всегда и везде, до тех пор, пока ты будешь мне это позволять. 

\- Я чувствовал то же самое.

\- И еще о том, что мне потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы понять, что я люблю тебя по-настоящему, и как я сразу после этого осознания начал мучиться, боясь, что разрушу нашу дружбу, а потом ты однажды вдруг поцеловал меня, потому что знал - естественно, ты все знал. И, блять, я только сейчас понял, каким я был идиотом, если думал, что смогу тайком подготовить тебе предложение, а ты ничего не заподозришь. 

\- Не самое твое умное предположение, да, согласен.

\- И даже сейчас, когда я изливаю тебе душу и сердце, а ты продолжаешь выпендриваться…

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

\- …я все еще хочу проводить с тобой каждую минуту своей жизни и умереть в один день.

\- А можно мне хотя бы в туалет ходить одному?

Энтузиазм в глазах Дэна немедленно угасает и заменяется пустотой.

\- Знаешь, что? Я забираю все слова обратно. Ненавижу тебя.

Фил улыбается.

\- Я знаю.

А потом клетки мозга, отвечающие за эмоции, словно разом покидают корабль, и Дэн внезапно начинает смеяться и плакать одновременно.

Фил, привыкший спокойно и терпеливо выносить каждую истерику Дэна, просто прижимает его к груди и позволяет порыдать в свою футболку. 

\- На самом деле я не ненавижу тебя, - говорит Дэн, между всхлипами. – Я совсем-совсем не ненавижу тебя.

\- А я еще сильнее совсем-совсем не ненавижу тебя, - отвечает Фил.

Когда Дэн наконец возвращает некое подобие самообладания, он чувствует, как чужой палец вытирает с его щек оставшиеся слезы. Он шепчет хриплое «спасибо» и оборачивает руки вокруг талии Фила, а дальше время теряет счет, потому что они продолжают сидеть в таком положении, не говоря ни слова.

\- Эй, - Дэн первый нарушает тишину. Фил опускает взгляд на его лицо и замечает легкую усмешку на губах. – Так, значит, мы женимся.

\- Разве? – спрашивает Фил. – Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

\- А ты не ответил на мой.

\- Ты и не спрашивал.

Раздраженно вздыхая, Дэн закатывает глаза.

\- Ладно, хорошо, спрашиваю: ты выйдешь за меня?

\- Хм, - Фил делает вид, что очень глубоко задумывается. – Даже не знаю… а торт на свадьбе будет?

Дэн ослабляет объятие и бьет Лестера по руке.

\- Просто скажи «да», идиот.

\- Да, - совершенно серьезно произносит Фил, а потом ухмыляется, - идиот.

Не сдерживая глупой улыбки, Дэн хватает Фила за футболку и притягивает его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Поцелуй нежный и теплый, как обычно, но не длится долго, потому что Дэн вдруг отстраняется и воодушевленно заявляет:

\- Сразу предупреждаю: подготовкой свадьбы занимаюсь я.

\- Значит, ты тоже говоришь «да»?

\- То есть я не шучу. Меня лишили возможности сделать предложение, которое я так долго планировал, так что хотя бы здесь я должен оторваться по полной.

\- Это значит «да»? – повторяет Фил.

\- Я хочу веганский свадебный торт. Черный. Весь декор будет черно-белого цвета. Мы будем в смокингах, а не в костюмах. Для гостей тоже монохромный дресс-код. Ни одного намека на любой яркий цвет.

\- Так значит «да»? 

Дэн прищуривается.

\- Знаешь, я уже хочу развестись.

\- Прости, дорогой, но для этого тебе сначала придется на мне жениться.

Медленная усмешка расплывается на губах Дэна.

\- Ну ладно, уговорил.


End file.
